


A Best Friend Way

by little_spooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_spooks/pseuds/little_spooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double date at Madam Puddifoot's, and a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Best Friend Way

The ground is starting to cut into Ginny’s knee. If she knew Luna would take two minutes to stare at her dreamily, she probably would’ve picked a more comfortable spot to propose than the scuffed hardwood floor of Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop.

Daphne has her hand clapped over her mouth (because she has the heart of a sickeningly sweet romantic despite being able to summon a glare icy enough to freeze anyone’s heart) even though Ginny had already told her and Pansy her plan. Pansy mostly looks amused at Luna’s reaction.

Ginny’s not really sure how she expected Luna to react. She thought she’d say yes, obviously, but beyond that she hadn’t given it much thought. Luna’s reactions to things tended to vary between claims of conspiracy and surprisingly pragmatic observations. Once she had a very serious discussion with Ron about how the Quidditch pitch was infested with nargles, and then casually suggested a brilliant observation about his game strategy.

Ginny gives Luna’s robe a tug, just to remind her that she is still on her (now aching) knee and is in fact expecting an answer of some sort. Preferably in the affirmative. 

Luna finally speaks. “You mean, like, in a friend way?”

Pansy actually _cackles _over her mug of tea. Daphne flashes her a glare and elbows her in the ribs, clearly not about to have Pansy’s snark ruin a perfectly good romantic moment.__

__“What? _No. _” Ginny fishes around in her pocket. “Look, I even got you a ring!”___ _

____It’s a shining blue sapphire set in silver, with delicate tendrils wrapping around the gem and forming the ring. Silver and blue—for Ravenclaw, and for Luna’s own shining blue eyes and the silver flashes in her hair._ _ _ _

____Luna gazes at the ring pensively. As she looks from it to Ginny, hints of a smile start to appear._ _ _ _

____“Like in a _wife _way!” Ginny blurts, grabbing Luna’s hand desperately. She shoves the ring onto her left hand unceremoniously, color rising in her cheeks. The couple at the table next to them start to abandon their snogging in favor of eavesdropping.___ _ _ _

______“In a-in a _marry _me way, Luna, forever. In a _best friend _way, because I’ve never had a best friend like you—and I want that, forever. I want you forever.”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ginny’s blush has surpassed her cheeks and colored her entire face the shade of a quaffle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oh god, please let her answer. Heads were turning around the shop. One of the waitresses, a plump middle aged lady who was constantly bedecked in pink frills and lace (she matched the shop, and occasionally blended in entirely, like a very pink chameleon), is staring at them conspicuously with a mix of astonishment and delight. Perhaps she’ll toss in a free order of those offensively pink cupcakes for the happy couple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pansy throws a cube of sugar at the back of Luna’s head. “Answer her, you damn walnut.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Pansy!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Luna’s answer cuts off Daphne’s admonishment. “Yes, I think we’d rather enjoy that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She smiles down at Ginny, who promptly leaps to her feet. She ignores Pansy’s faux protests about public displays of affection as she kisses Luna, lost in a delirium of happiness and the lemon shampoo scent of Luna’s hair and the relief of getting off her knee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They’re enveloped in a puff of purple smoked as their waitress brings out a celebratory order of gurdyroot infusion (she’s memorized their orders and always remembers Luna’s favorite drink). As it clears, Ginny rather feels like her knees were a bit wobbly—proposing triggered quite the adrenaline surge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She pulls Luna onto her lap as the surrounding tables resume their own displays of affection. Luna dumps an excessive amount of sugar into her tea, smiling as though she were rather pleased with herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ginny is, in fact, quite pleased with herself. She had been wracking her brains (and Daphne’s, and Pansy’s, and even, in a fit of desperation, Hermione’s) to pick the perfect spot for her proposal. She waffled between a quiet dinner with just the two of them to a grand gesture in front of her family, but ultimately the best choice was staring her in the face: their Sunday double dates with Daphne and Pansy at Madam Puddifoot’s, a staple of their week since their Fifth Year._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Daphne and Pansy had been dating for a few months (the news broken to Ginny after she found them in a broom closet doing…things…) when they convinced her to finally ask Luna on a proper date. Madam Puddifoot’s had initially been chosen as a kind of joke, an attempt to lighten the awkwardness of asking for An Official Date and having their debut as an Actual Couple. But the sickly sweet atmosphere and abundance of pink rather grew on them, even after an unfortunate incident where Ginny was ejected from the shop for jinxing one of the many cupids who threw handfuls of heart shaped confetti (it was the _third _handful they had flung in her cup of tea, which was now undrinkable, and enough was enough). At one point she had invited Ron and Hermione to join them, but after Ron’s appalled reaction to the sheer amount of lace and Hermione’s suspicion that there were house elves working in the kitchen, she decided that three couples is indeed a crowd.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sometimes they wouldn’t get a chance to visit Hogsmeade for months; finals and Quidditch season monopolized a fair chunk of their time. But they still managed to keep up their tradition: tea at Madam Puddifoot’s, a stroll through Honeydukes for their favorite sweets, and a quick nip into Spintwiches so Ginny and Daphne could gush over the newest broom models._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As soon as she had run out of ideas and glumly said “I suppose Madam Puddifoot’s will do,” she knew it would more than do. It was perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And wait until she tells Ron she's engaged to Loony Lovegood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
